


Cuentos y canciones

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M, Time War, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito bajo el influjo de LOTR.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cuentos y canciones

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito bajo el influjo de LOTR.

—Potter, cuando todo esto acabe, ¿nos recordarán en cuentos y canciones?

—¿Ah? —dijo Harry mientras veía hacia el bosque cercano. Los mortífagos estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Sí, tú sabes. Los niños dirán: abuelo, cuéntame sobre Harry Potter y la segunda guerra. Y yo diré: ah, Potter, era un tonto con mucha suerte, pero hizo lo que nadie se atrevió y logró derrotar a Voldemort —dijo Draco y lo miró fijamente.

—Y entonces, otro niño dirá: ¡ah! ¿Pero qué hay de Draco Malfoy? Y responderé: era un engreído insoportable, pero fue uno de los hombres más valientes y leales que Potter conoció.

—Potter, estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo también. —Hizo una ligera pausa—. Potter no hubiera podido hacerlo sin Malfoy —dijo Harry y lo besó—. ¡Cúbrete! Ya llegaron los mortífagos.


End file.
